Demons Of The Night
by CassieSalvatore1864
Summary: Prudence and Adrian are two 17 years old who have a pretty normal life. But what happens when one of their friends hit a ball they probably shouldn't have? When people start to get hurt and even die, will they learn their family's secret? Will they learn a secret that is their own? What will they do with this secret? M for some gory scenes and MAYBE a little sexual content.
1. Character List and Relations

**Characters:**

**_Girls:_**

1. Prudence Hester

2. Vivian Hester

3. Cynthia Mathews

4. Artemas Daniels

_**Guys:**_

1. Adrian Valentine

2. Jason Valentine

3. Erastus Williams

4. Klaus Sterling

**Character Relations:**

**_Prudence:_  
**

Friends With - Cynthia, Artemas, Jason, and Klaus

Related To - Vivian, Adrian

In Relationship With - Erastus

_**Adrian:**_

Friends With - Vivian, Cynthia, Erastus, And Klaus

Related To - Jason, Prudence

In Relationship With - Artemas


	2. Preface

**Demons Of The Night**

**Preface**

Prudence and Adrian ran further into the dark forest. Prudence tripped over a tree stump she had over looked and started to fall but Adrian caught her and helped her up.

"Come on Prudence. Run!" he said. Him and Prudence sped up, but both could still hear the beast behind them. They heard it speed up as well. They ran deeper into the dark forest they were in. It was at least 11:00 o'clock at night. They were the only one's left. All their friends were dead. All except klaus and Cynthia.

There were tree's everywhere. Tall and thick, and tall and thin. But all looked black. There were a few different kind of tree's. Elm, Maple, Oak, and Pine. There was more Oak than anything else though. They were surrounded by tree's and darkness and they were scared. They wouldn't admit it to anyone but each other, but they were slightly frightened at the thought of their own death.

"Adrian, what are we going to do? You don't expect us to outrun this monster, do you?" asked Prudence.

"No, I don't" said Adrian.

"Then what are we doing?" Prudence asked.

"There's a cabin somewhere through here. I know the people that live there. They can help us" answered Adrian.

"It's 11:00 o'clock at night, and a wolf is after us. How can normal people help us?" asked Prudence.

"They're hunters" was all Adrian said. It was all he needed to say. _If they were hunters, then they had guns, _thought Prudence. _If they had guns, they could shoot the wolf. If they could shoot it, then maybe they could kill it and Adrian and I could be safe. _So Prudence and Adrian kept running from the beast. Soon, Prudence and Adrian could see a break in the tree's.

"I see the break on the tree's" said Adrian. The wolf got closer to them. Prudence and Adrian came out of the forest and spotted the cabin. They ran for it. They got to the front door and pounded on it. Much to their surprise, the door creaked halfway open. Adrian put his hand on the door and pushed, unaware that the wolf had stopped running and was now at the edge of the forest.

They stepped into the cabin. _No one's here, _thought Adrian. _But then why was the door ajar? _Adrian walked further into the cabin and went to the bedroom door. It was closed. He opened it a little and was hit with an all to familiar smell; blood. He hadn't realized that Prudence had come up behinmd him so when he pushed the door open and she screamed, it scared the hell out of him.

There was blood everywhere. On every wall, all over the bed. But the blood isn't what made Adrian feel sick. The blood he could handle. He had handled seeing blood most of his life. What made Adrian sick was...all the body parts. Arms tossed here, and legs tossd there. A head on a dresser, another one on the bed. But they weren't cut off. Nothing was. They were...ripped, torn. All of the flesh was torn. Like...the beast has done it.

Adrian closed the door and puked. He heard a soft gasp escape Prudence's lips and he turned to look at what she was lookign at. The wolf had come out of the forest and quietly folloed them into the cabin. It had trapped them because, this time, there was no place to run.

Oh but before I get to far ahead of myself, let me take you back to the beginning of that month, when everything changed.


	3. Chapter 1 The Impossible Hit

**Demons Of The Night**

**The Series**

**Book 1: How It All Began**

**Chapter 1**

**The Impossible Hit**

It was another ravishing day in beautiful Anarockcity. Prudence Hester, Vivian Hester, Cynthia Mathews, Artemas Daniels, Adrian Valentine, Jason Valentine, Erastus Williams, And Klaus Sterling were all playing another game of baseball. On the mound is Artemas, whose pitch could split the hairs off a flea from fifty yards away.

Artemas takes off her baseball cap and throws it aside. A cascade of long beautiful white hair falls down like a waterfall. She wears a blood red blouse, dark blue jeans, and black converse. Her eyes are a deep ocean blue, and they seem to glow like the moon, as her hair does. But when Artemas gets mad anough, those ocean blue eyes turn a bright red.

"Up to bat is Vivian Hester" said Artemas, impersonating an announcer. "Can she hit the ball? I highly doubt it."

"Oh, ha ha. That's _very _funny" Vivian said sarcastically. Vivian stepped up to the plate, her bran new purple, orange, and black metal bat in her right hand.

"I thought it was pretty funny" said Adrian, snickering on first base.

"Your her boyfriend. You don't count" said Vivian.

"I thought it was funny" said Cynthia, standing behind Vivian as the catcher.

"Your her _best_friend. You don't count either" said Vivian.

"Well _I _thought it was kinda funny" said Jason, from second base. Vivian was quiet for a short time. Then she sighed.

"Okay, whatever. Just pitch the damn ball" said Vivian. Artemas grinned and pitched the ball. Vivian swung the bat too late and Cynthia feel backward, ball in mit.

"Strike one" said Artemas, the grin still on her face.

* * *

They played for six hours straight, no one hitting Artemas' pitches when she through them. There was one time when Adrian switched with Artemas and he became pitcher. At that point, Prudence and Erastus both got a hit, but Artemas, being in the outfield, caught both balls with ease. And then Adrian and Artemas decided to switch again.

"Next up to bat is Klaus Sterling. Klaus has done terrible all season. Can he hit the ball? I'm 100% sure he cannot" said Artemas. **(A/N: When she said 'season' she means the whole day that they have been playing) **Klaus made a growling sound that scared even him. He stepped up to home plate and glared at Artemas.

"We'll see about that Artemas" whispered Klaus. "We'll just see about that." Klaus missed the first two balls. The first one being Artemas' tornado ball and the second just being a regular curve ball. That meant that Klaus had two strikes and one last chance to hit the ball.

Artemas threw her famous fire ball, the fastest pitch any of them has ever seen. It was said that the ball was so fast, you could barely see it at all. Klaus swung his pitch black bat with all his might. To _every single _person's surprise, but mostly Klaus and Artemas', they heard a small _clink._ When Klaus opened his eyes, he saw the ball flying away from him and he heard Vivian, Prudence, and Erastus yelling at him to run, so he took off running for first base.

It turned out that the entire outfield was still frozen in amazement, so Klaus passed first base easily, almost to easily. But then, Artemas came out of her trance-like state and yelled at Adrian to run and get the ball. In a matter of minutes, Adrian has the ball and was throwing it to Artemas. Artemas caught the ball and threw it to Cynthia. By this time, Klaus had rounded third base and was heading home. Cynthia caught the ball and then, there was a cloud of dust.

"You're out!" shouts Cynthia. The cloud of dust cleared a bit and everyone saw Klaus touching homeplate, but Cynthia was touching him with the ball.

"What?! I am not. I made it home before you touched me" said Klaus. He stood up, yet his left foot still remained on the plate. Cynthia scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"In your dreams _wolfboy_" said Cynthia, grinning when Klaus glared at her for using his nickname. 'Wolfboy' was Klaus' nickname because his favorite animal was a wolf and his entire room proved it.

"I told you to stop calling me that" said Klaus through gritted teeth.

"Not till you get a new obsession" said Cynthia, still grinning.

"It's not an obsession and I reached home plate first!" Klaus shouted. Just as Cynthia started to say something, a voice ringing with authority interrupted her.

"He's safe" said the voice. When the dust cleared completely, Cynthia gasped quietly. Artemas stood beside Adrian, looking at her.

"What?" Cynthia asked.

"He's safe" Artemas repeated. Cynthia looked at her in complete disbelief but nodded.

"Apologize for yelling at him Cynthia. And for calling him 'wolfboy'" said Artemas calmly. Cynthia nodded again then glared at Klaus.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Klaus" said Cynthia through now clenched teeth.

"And?" asked Klaus, smirking. He was completely loving this.

"And I'm sorry for calling you 'wolfboy' There, are you happy?" said Cynthia, now glaring at Artemas. She smiled.

"Very much" answered Klaus instead of Artemas. Cynthia turned her glare on him, but he just kept on smirking. Cynthia was about to threaten him to make him stop when Artemas said something to stop a fight before it happened.

"Klaus? Can I talk to you for a second? Alone if you don't mind" said Artemas. When Klaus nodded, he followed her away from everyone else and towards the bleachers.

"Klaus, do you realize what you just did?" Artemas asked. Klaus smirked.

"Yep. I just won an argument against Cynthia" said Klaus, still smirking. Artemas couldn't help but smile even though that wasn't what she was talking about.

"Yes, that is true, but that wasn't what I was talking about. Klaus, you hit that ball. And the best part about that is that it was my famous fire ball" said Artemas, grinning at Klaus as if he had won the lottery. Klaus froze.

"W-what?" Klaus stammered.

"You hit my famous fire ball!" Artemas happily repeated. Klaus was shocked.

"Your kidding right?" he asked. Artemas shook her head.

"Nope. And I think we ought to celebrate" she said.

"How?" Klaus asked.

"You'll see" said Artemas. Then she walked away, towards the rest of the gang. She called to everyone's attention. "Alright gang. I would like you all to give a round of applause for Klaus. The reason? Klaus has just hit my famous fire ball!" The gang irrupted in applause and Klaus blushed. Even Cynthia was clapping.

"Thanks guys" Klaus said.

"Now, to celebrate his big accomplishment, who wants to go to the pool?!" Artemas shouted. The entire gang shouted 'I do' "Well then let's go!"


End file.
